Known from DE 19612 098 A1 is a device for locking a cover, which can be used to cover a trough in a vehicle body, with a locking element that can be moved back and forth in a pipe sleeve of a guiding body. Penetrating dust can impair the function of such a locking element.
At least one object is to provide an improved motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.